I'm a wolf!
by lolahusky8
Summary: When it's Princess Luna's 1,000th birthday she is getting ready to get her stars in her mane she turns into something else and she has to defeat an evil foe who turns out to be her sister. Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
1. The Backstory

**There were two sisters they loved each other dearly. The eldest sister brought out the sun while the other brought out the moon. The oldest one's name is Princess Celestia and the youngest name is Princess Luna. They both ruled over equestria with love and passion everypony loved Princess Celestia and they adored the night Princess. Princess Luna was jealous of Princess Celestia for she was more loved by their subjects and the daytime was more loved than the nighttime. Princess Luna couldn't take it no more with her fit of jealousy she turned into an evil mare Nightmare Moon. She was soon trapped in the moon by The Elements Of Harmony for 1,000 years. Princess Celestia was heart broken but she knew she would return so she seeked for new bearers of The Elements Of Harmony and soon she would.**

**1,000 years later Nightmare Moon returned on the longest day of the year. Twilight Sparkle a young and talented unicorn was sent to Ponyville there she meet some mares who would be her friends and the next bearers of the elements of harmony. Rainbow Dash the spirit of Loyalty, Applejack the spirit of Honesty, Pinkie Pie the spirit of Laughter, Fluttershy the spirit of Kindness, Rarity the spirit of Generosity, and Twilight Sparkle the spirit of the most powerful element Magic. With these elements they stopped Nightmare Moon for good and brought back Princess Luna. With this everypony in all of equestria rejoiced with there moon princess coming back and helping anypony that had nightmares. **


	2. The Transformation

"I'm so glad your back sister," said Princess Celestia "and in time for your birthday."

"I'm glad i'm back to its just..."

"What's wrong Luna?" Celestia said with concern for her sister

"Oh nothing's wrong i'm just so happy to see you and our subjects it's just..."

"Its just so many things changed." said Celestia

"I'm sorry Tia to be in a grumpy mood and stuff."

"It's okay come on sister let's get to bed it is a big day tomorrow after all."

"Okay Tia good night." Luna said with a yawn

"Good night my sister of the night."

Princess Luna wakes up to a bright day to see her sister holding a piece of cake with a moon shaped candle singing 'happy birthday'. Luna smiled up at her sister and blew out her moon candle and said "Thank you dear sister."

"Happy birthday Luna now we must get ready for the stars ceremony oh I can't wait I mean it's not everyday I see my sister get her stars in her mane." said Celestia gleefully

"I'm a little nervous but i'm also exited Tia so what do we have to do first?"

"First you have to eat your cake then get a bath and our royal mane stylist has to do your mane in a special way for it to get its stars." Celesia replied

"Sounds easy enough, hmmm this is good cake thank you Tia."

"You're Welcome Luna." Celestia said with a smile

"Princess Luna, Princess Celestia your finally here."

"This Luna is our stylist Pink Flower." said Celestia

"Hi Pink Flower." said Luna

"Your Majesty now let's get you ready for your special day and may I say happy birthday." said Pink Flower

"Thank you Pink Flower."

"Just call me Flower if you please Princess Luna." asked Pink Flower

"I will as long as you call me Luna."

"Okay Luna let's get you ready." said Pink Flower

"Lead on." Luna said with a smile

"I leave you to it." said Celestia with a calm voice

Princess Luna was all ready with her hair in a specific way she was feeling nervous to get her stars in her hair.

"Luna you ready." said Celestia

"Ya I sure am let's do it." She said nervously

"Okay then, we're ready."

"Presenting there royal highness Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Yelled the captain of the royal guard

Everypony stomped there hooves and stopped when Princess Celestia started talking.

"Mares and Gentlecolts it is my honor to present my sister Princess Luna and as all you might know it's her birthday and today she is finally getting her stars in her mane may I present my sister Princess Luna." Celestia shouted

"Ohhhhhhhhh." all the colts said when they saw the Princess of the night comes out.

"Ready."

"Ready."

"And now for Princess Luna to get her stars."

Princess Luna started glowing and her mane changed to a purple and blue flowing mane. Then she waved but her hoove turned into a paw and she and Celestia were shocked so they ran into the castle.

"What's going on Luna!"

"I don't know ahhhhhhhhh!" Luna screamed

"Your a w-wolf."Celestia said


	3. The Banishment

Luna and Celestia just kept staring at each other Celestia was the first one to brake the silence.

"Luna how are you a wolf! This doesn't make any sense!"

"I don't know did this happen to you when you got your stars."

"No it didn't, Luna you can't be a wolf if you are seen everpony will freak out!" Celestia yelled at her sister

"I know Tia but how can I change back into a pony."

"Discord!" they said in unity

"Oh this is just to funny." said Discord laughing

"Stop it Discord! It's not funny!" yelled Luna

"Yes it is Lulu." said Discord with a smirk

"Don't call me LULU!" Luna said with her Canterlot voice

"Enough! Discord can you turn her back to a pony?" Celestia asked

"Yes I can Tia but there's only one problem." said Discord with concern

"Praytell what is that one problem." Luna said calmly

"Well it won't last forever only a day and your back to a wolf." Discord said

"WHAT!" they both said

"I'm sorry that's all I can do."

Luna and Celestia go back to their rooms and start crying mostly Luna in her wolf self. In Celestia's room she was kicking things with her hooves when suddenly a puff of red smoke comes and hits her she screams and Luna runs to her room to see that Celestia wasn't Celestia instead she was a red alicorn witha red sun cutie mark and her mane was the color of the sun red and yellow her mane was flowing smoke.

"Celestia NO!" Luna yelled

"Huh, I am not Celestia no more I am Solar Flare and who are you why are you a wolf." Solar Flare asked

"I am Princess Luna of the night and I just turned into a wolf what do you want." Luna said annoyed

"Luna, what no you have the yellow in your eyes you can't be can you? You are!"

"What are you talking abo... ahhhh what are you doing let me go!"

"Never you are banished from this place goodbye."

"What no my subjects will wonder where I am."

"And I will simply tell them Discord trapped you in the moon again and I can't do anything about it."

"Wha...how did you know and my subjects won't believe you."

"Oh yes they will if I look like Celestia."

Luna started freaking out as she saw Solar Flare turn into Celestia and started talking like her.

"Now will your subjects I mean my subjects will believe me."

"Nooooooooooo."

**A/N: Hi there this is my first author note and i would like to say that yes Solar Flare is an oc and she is an evil side of Celestia. In my point of view Celestia should have been evil and that's my opinon anyways I hope you like my story so far don't forget to review it and suggest things and the next update will be a while I have a trip to got to and HAPPY THANKSGIVING**


	4. The Strange New World

**Hi i'm back from my vacation i had a wild time in Minnesota man -9 degrees it was so cold but i had fun anyways lets get back to this story.**

Luna was knocked cold from the impacted. She was out for a while and didn't know it until she came to. To only realize she wasn't in Equestria anymore she was in a strange place and smelt awful.

"Is she alive." said a strange voice

"I don't know." said another voice

"Mmmmmmm." moaned Luna

"Huh she's coming to." said the first voice

"Whe... where am I." Luna said weakly

"She can talk!" said the first voice surprised

"Of course she can talk." boomed another voice

"Who are you." Luna said

"I am Night Scream leader of this pack and this is my weird son Shadow Bolt and he's friend Moon Princess who are you." Night Scream said

"Oh were are my manners i'm Princess Luna nice to meet you Night Scream, Shadow Bolt, and Moon Princess." Luna said happily

"Princess Luna hmm interesting name." said Moon Princess rudely

"Moon Princess isn't exactly a normal name either." Luna said

"ENOUGH!" Night Scream yelled

"Sorry." Luna and Moon Princess said together

"Thank you now what are you Luna we haven't seen a wolf like you before." Night Scream said questionally

"That's because i'm not a wolf." Luna told the three curious wolves

"You are to a wolf." Moon Princess said

"No i'm not i'm Princess Luna of the night i'm a pony." Luna said

"Um you're mistaken you are a wolf." Night Scream said

"No i'm not I... I can't b... Solar Flare!" Luna yelled

"Solar what?" The three wolves said together

"Solar Flare sh... she banished me to this strange world when I was turned into a wolf on my birthday she turned my sister Princess Celestia into what she is now Solar Flare no no no this is really bad she was going to blame Discord why i'm missing." Luna said

"Who's Discord?" Shadow Bolt asked

"He's a Draconequus." Luna said

"A what." the three wolves said

"He's a chaotic being wait that's it Discord I need you please come." Luna said  
>In that instint there was a flash and Luna plus the three wolves covered their eyes.<p>

"You called Luna." Discord said with a bow

"Ah yes I did Discord." Luna replied

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Moon Princess yelled

"Hm Luna who are your friends here." Discord asked staring at the wolf who screamed her head off

"Oh yea Discord this is Night Scream the leader of the pack his son Shadow Bolt and that screaming one is Moon Princess

"Howdy do every um wolf." Discord said

"Uh hi Discord sorry about Moon here she is a scardy wolf." Shadow Bolt mocked

"I am not he just scared me a bit." Moon sad annoyed

"You two stop the bickering Hi Discord i'm Night Scream leader of this pack." Night Scream greeted Discord

"Hi anyways Luna what is going on with your sister Tia she is telling everypony that I Discord master of all chaos sent you back to the moon what in the hay is that all about." Discord said

"That's not my sister it's Solar Flare she turned Tia evil and banished me to this place and she knew everypony would wonder where I am so she told them you banished me to the moon!" Luna told Discord

"That does sound convincing okay but now I can't even show my face around Ponyville so I can't visit my dear sweet Fluttershy." Discord said with puppy dog eyes

"I know but I can't come back looking like this." Luna said

"Hey maybe I can help you. Me and my son can be your protectors plus you are the top Alpha of all Alphas." Night Scream said

"I am? She is?" Discord and Luna said in comparison

"You are I can answer what you are you're an Alicorn crystal pony-wolf." Night Scream said

"What?" Luna, Discord, Shadow, and Moon said together

**A/n Okay I know what you're gonna say who are this wolves well there my oc's in wolf form and Discord is suppose to be the "bad guy" but he isn't and yes I do love Fluttercord *squee* anyways I hope you're liking my story so far don't forget to review it until next time**

"


	5. Alicorn Crystal Pony-Wolf

**Hi again i'm back for another chapter and i'm pretty excited for this so i hope you are liking this so far yay!**

Luna, Discord, Shadow, and Moon just kept staring at Night Scream amazingly at what he just said kinda shocked though that he knew what Luna was even Discord didn't know what she was. Finally Discord shaked out of shock and was the first one to break the silence.

"Um how do you know what she is more importantly how come i didn't know what she was?" Discord said mad but impressed

"I know what she is because their was a prophecy that one day a very special wolf would come and save the five tribes and she is it an Alicorn Crystal pony-wolf she is the top Alpha," Night started bowing and so did Shadow, Moon, and even Discord "Will you please help the five tribes Princess Luna, me and my son will protect you from Solar Flare." he finished saying

"Um me are you sure it's me I mean I have darkness in my soul from Nightmare Moon her spirit is still deep in me and what's going on with the five tribes." Luna asked

"Yes I am positive it is you, who's Nightmare Moon, and the southern tribe has betrayed the other four tribes and are planning to attack us so we need your help in uniting us once again." Night Scream told and asked Luna

"Okay if you're sure and Nightmare Moon is the same thing as Solar Flare only way worst she's the reason my parents are dead and the reason why I was trapped on the moon oh and wow that sounds terrible I will help you as long as you and Shadow protect me from Solar Flare I will help." Luna said

"Thank you, your highness." Night Scream thanked

"Please just call me Luna."

"Okay, thank you Luna." Night Scream said

Solar Flare who was now "Celestia" was standing in the throne room doing boring paper work when a guard comes in and bows to her and speaks quickly.

"Your highness, Urgent message the other guards saw Discord going to a cottage just on the edge of the ever free forest and then he vanish we believe the mare that lives there is consulting with him." said the guard

"Very well go consult with this mare and bring her to me." said Solar Flare in a fake Celestia voice

"Yes you highness right away."

There was a knock at the door of Fluttershy's cottage and it sounded like somepony was angry so Fluttershy opened the door and in a flash there was something gold and white pat her face.

"Hm, wha.. who are you?" Fluttershy questioned

"Forgive me ma'am but I need you to come with me." said the guard

"What ever for?" Fluttershy asked

"Princess Celestia would like to see you." the guard said impatiently

"Um okay." Fluttershy said shyly

"Your highness we brought the mare back that was consulting with Discord."

"Thank you that'll be all." said Solar Flare

"Um Princess Celestia what's this all about." Fluttershy asked sheepishly

"Aw what is your name."

"Um Fluttershy wait shouldn't you know by now I mean i'm the element of kindness."

"Aw yes of course, anyways were you consulting with Discord on the day after I made the announcement of him trapping Luna back on the moon."

"No I haven't seen him since you announced it he just disappeared."

"There's no sense in lying my guards saw him going into your cottage then he went out and vanished."

"Well there lying because the last time I saw him was before you made the announcement you do remember I was the one to make Discord be reformed don't you."

"Oh yes I do, GUARDS!." Solar Flare shouted

"Yes your highness."

"You did see Discord going into Fluttershy's cottage didn't you."

"Oh no we didn't he was by her cottage and was going to knock but he panicked and vanished."

"Oh so you lied to me sorry Fluttershy you may go."

"Thank you your highness." Fluttershy said leaving and giving the sweating guards a death stare

**A/n: Okay so you probably think this ones a weak one and I totally agree but hey i'm tired and my neck hurts so their you go don't forget to review and make suggestions please okay see ya later.**


	6. Luna's nightmare

**Hi i'm so sorry i haven't updated sooner i have kinda been busy with school 9th grade whohoo and i am failing science also it's almost christmas can't wait 16 more days yay anyways back to this story**

Luna was asleep in a bed Night Scream gave her for the night and the weird thing is she was actually sleeping even though she is suppose to protect the night and raise the moon she didn't need to it raised by itself which was kinda weird to Luna but hey at least she can get some sleep. Princess Luna kept tossing and turning wondering if Solar Flare knew how to raise the moon and sun she began to think about it if she can't raise the moon and sun the ponies will began to wonder because Celestia had to raise the moon every night when Luna was trapped in the moon. Luna finally stopped tossing and turning and finally got some shut-eye but then she started having a dream at least she thought it was a dream.

"Hm, strange the princess of the night doesn't get dreams often I often go into ponies nightmares to help them but this is strange." Luna questioned

"Luna!" shouted a voice Luna recognized

"Celestia!" Luna shouted back

"Help Luna help i'm in trouble!" shouted what seemed to be Celestia's voice

"Tia i'm coming!" Luna shouted again

"Help somepony is trying to get me help Luna!" Celestia cried

"Who Tia who is?!" Luna asked while shouting

"Hel..."

"Tiaaaaaaaaaaa" Luna whined

"Haha it is I Solar Flare." said Solar Flare

"Solar Flare what happened to Tia bring her back!" Luna shouted angrily

"NEVER I am going to show you true fear by killing your sister right in front of you." Solar said with Celestia hanging by the tail her mouth covered

"No don't... don't ... don't."

Luna started waking up from her nightmare and she screamed "Tia!"

"What's wrong." Shadow Bolt said running into Luna's tent

"Oh nothing just a nightmare." Luna said

"Oh I thought you were in trouble."

"No I wasn't sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay I needed to wake up anyways it's my shifted now."

"Oh okay i'm just not use to nightmares or dreams for a matter of fact."

"Why is that?"

"Well i'm the princess of the night I normally sleep during the day and I help other ponies who have nightmares so basically I am the protector of the night."

"Oh I get it that does make sense."

"Yea so i'm not used to it I might stay up a bit maybe I can help you on night duty."

"Oh I can't ask you to do that you need you sleep."

"Oh it's no problem I normally don't sleep anyways its in my blood."

"Oh okay if you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay let's go then."

That night Luna and Shadow watched out for strangers and dangers that might encounter the pack and Luna fell asleep on some grass and didn't have a nightmare this time.

**A/n: Okay I know this is pretty short but it comes in two parts one is Luna's nightmare and next is Discord's nightmare and yes I might be shipping Shadow Bolt and Luna *squee* but you need to read till the end if you want to find out also you might guess what Discord's dream is about *cough cough Fluttershy cough cough* well until then goodbye**


	7. Discord's Nightmare

**Hi again okay so in my last chapter Luna had a nightmare now here is Discord's nightmare i hope you're enjoying my story so far anyways lets get this happening.**

Discord was asleep in a cloud hammock he made himself still in the wolf world. He was tossing and turning thinking about Fluttershy and how scared she must be. Discord sat up and made a cotton candy cloud appear and made a glass appear and filled it with chocolate milk and drank it. He slowly drifted to sleep.

"Discord!" yelled a voice

"Hm, Fluttershy!" Discord yelled

"Help me!" Fluttershy screamed

"Fluttershy i'm coming!" Discord screamed back

"Hurry Discord!"

"Fluttershy i'm hurrying!"

"Hel..."

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"Haha, Discord how is exile." said Solar Flare

"What have you done with Fluttershy yo... you monster."

"Monster that seems rather harsh don't you think."

"No now where is Fluttershy."

"She was thrown in the dungeon and is going to killed tomorrow for consulting with you."

"What no let her go!"

"Never!"

"Nooooooooooo." Discord was waking up

"FLUTTERSHY!" Discord screamed sitting up and without a thought flashed to Fluttershy's cottage only to see a beautiful mare sleeping

"Oh Fluttershy you're fine." Discord whispered

With that he went into his guest room that he stayed at when Fluttershy wanted him to. He didn't think about it so he just crashed there even though she could wake up anytime and see him sleeping there.

**A/N: I'm so sorry i was going to add more but my sister is coming home from work soon and i'm on her computer so i have to go hope you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to write a review or suggest things byeeeeeeeee**


	8. Shocked!

**Hi again Lolahusky8 here I hope you are enjoying this story so far **

Luna slowly wakes up to notice a warm figure beside her then she realize where she was and who that warm figure was it was Shadow Bolt.

Luna slowly tries and gets up without waking up Shadow but she made a wrong step and accidentally stepped on his tail.

"Ehhhhh." Shadow Bolt whimpered

"Oh, i'm so sorry Shadow I didn't mean to step on your tail." Luna apologized

"Nah it's fine but why are you here?" Shadow asked

"Oh um I was helping you on watch out and I guess we fell asleep." Luna said slightly blushing

"Oh now I remember oh i'm sorry I fell asleep next to you." Shadow apologized

"Oh think nothing of it we should really go back to the pack before they think we ran off with each other."

"Yea that's probably for the best."

"Okay let's go." Luna said

"Okay."

Discord was sleeping in his room at Fluttershy's Cottage sleeping soundly then there was a sudden *thump* that woke him up. What he saw was a Yellow and Pink blob on the ground to realize it was Fluttershy who fainted when she saw him.

"Oh shot I fell asleep didn't I." Discord said facepalming himself

"Huh, Dis... Discord what are you doing here?" Fluttershy said weakly after she came to

"Oh i'm not here my dear you're dreaming." Discord lied to Fluttershy

"No i'm not Discord what happened to you? Where have you been? Why did you do that to Luna?" Fluttershy started throwing questions at Discord

"Slow down there slick." Discord told Fluttershy

"Oh, I...i'm sorry but why did you do that to Luna?"

"I didn't Tia isn't who she says she is."

"What do you mean?"

"Tia is evil!"

"What Celestia isn't evil."

"She isn't Celestia she's an imposter."

"What!"

"That's right, now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"Go and get your friends tell them it's an emergency and bring them back here I need to show them all something."

"Um okay i'll go get them."

"Okay now go."

"What is it Fluttershy what is the emergency?" Rarity questioned

"Just come with me to my Cottage." Fluttershy told her friends

"Um okay Flutters if your sure." Rainbow Dash said

"Okay here we are now I need you girls to promise not to freak out pinkie promise." Fluttershy told them

"Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye." they all said together making the gestures

"Thank you Okay you can come out Discord."

"Discord!" they all said together

"Hiya girls." Discord said happily

"Discord what are you doing here!" Rainbow Dash was about to attack him but he just grabbed her by the tail

"Dashie Dashie tsk tsk why does it always have to be violence with you." Discorn tsked

"Let me go!" Dashie said

"Fluttershy why in land sakes did you bring us here." Applejack asked

"Because Discord said he had something to say." Fluttershy replied

"Indeed i do but how about I show you."

With that Discord teleported the mane six and spike to the other world

"Ahh where are we!" Twilight yelled

"Girls and Spike welcome to the wolf world." Discord said

"Wolf world what are we doing here?" Fluttershy asked

"You'll see."

"Aw Discord you're back who are these ponies?" asked Night Scream

"Ah Night Scream I like you to meet the mane six and Spike."

"Ah hi mane six, Spike."

"Um hi." they all said together

"Girls Spike this is Night Scream leader of this pack." Discord told them

"Um Discord why are we here?" Fluttershy asked

"We are here my dear because Luna is here speaking of which where is Luna." Discord asked Night Scream

"I'm right behind you." said Luna with Shadow beside her

"Ah Lulu." Discord mocked

"Princess Luna?" the mane six and Spike said together

**A/n: I'm sorry to stop right here very sorry but I have things to do I just finished my last final Science *Ugh* anyways i'm on Christmas break yay only 6 more days and 5 more nights So excited anywho don't forget to write a review and suggest thing until now byeeeeeeeeeee**


	9. Until Then

**Okay I now what you're going to say why haven't you updated sooner and before you throw a chair at me please put the chair down anyways I haven't updated because there has been things going on with my family like my sister and her husband was in a car accident don't worry they weren't hospitilized it's just my sister's fiance died in a car accident so my sister was freaking out it was on New Year when my sister and her husband was in the accident and they got a ticket but IT WAS THE OTHER PERSONS FAULT he ran a red light he also got a ticket but as I said IT WAS HIS FAULT anywho let's get back to this story**

The mane six and Spike just kept staring at Luna in astonishment on how the moon princess could be there. Discord was getting bored just watching them stare at Luna that he was the first to brake the silence.

"Um hello anypony there." Discord said waving his lion paw in front of the shocked ponies and dragon

"Huh." Applejack said the first one to get out of the daze

"I said um hello anypony there." Discord repeated

"Oh sorry hehe." Twilight said finally out of her shocked prison

"Um P-Princess Luna how are you here." Fluttershy asked the first out of the mane six and Spike to speak directly to Luna

"Oh well you see." Luna said nervously

"It's obvious Princess Celestia isn't who she said she is she's really and evil pony named Solar Flare who is just like Nighmare Moon and took control of Celestia after her and Luna asked Discord to help turn Luna back into a pony but it would only last for a day or so and Luna heard Celestia screamed and came running to find that she wasn't Celestia instead Solar Flare and Solar banished Luna to the wolf world and she meet Night Scream and that other wolf she was walking back with and Night told Luna that she's an Alicorn Chrystal Pony-Wolf and that she is mean't to help reunite the five tribes and they will be her protectors from Solar Flare and Discord is here to help her plus Solar Flare thought to blame Discord for trapping Luna in the moon because Discord just became reformed so yea." Pinkie Pie said answering for Luna. Everypony was standing the agaped about how Pinkie knew all that

"H-how did you know that." Luna asked Pinkie

"Just a hunch." Pinkie told Luna

"Okay now that we know why Luna is here why don't ya go back." Applejack asked

"Because if I go back I don't know what I would do, I don't know if I will ever be a pony again or if I will return as Luna." replied Luna

"What do you mean you not sure if you will return as Luna?" asked Twilight

"Well I don't know if I will return as Luna or Nightmare Moon."

"But Nightmare Moon is gone isn't she." Rarity asked

"I don't know and I don't want to find out i still have darkness inside my heart." Luna said

"B-but Luna i-if you don't return then things will only get worst for Discord." Fluttershy said

With what Fluttershy just said Luna looked at Discord and back at Fluttershy she noticed something in there eyes love. Luna started thinking to her self _Maybe I should go back to help Discord and so he can be with the one he loves Fluttershy_. The others stared at Luna and then Luna's eyes started glowing yellow they all stared at her with concern. Then Luna got out her daze and asked them

"What is everypony looking at?"

"Your eyes they were just glowing yellow." Rainbow Dash said

"They were hm strange." Luna said

"Yea strange so Lulu are you going back or not." Discord asked

"I will go back but not today Discord I want you to take them back but stay there with Applejack and her family but turn into an earth pony not a pegasi or unicorn but an earth pony." Luna commanded

"But why an earth pony." Discord whined

"So you won't be able to cause any chaos." Luna told him in a stern voice

"One problem though what will I say about Discord to everypony and my family." Applejack said with concern

"Say he is a long lost cousin but call him Apple Chaos and you family tell them he is Discord but not to worry." Luna said

"They would never trust him since they think he sent ya back to the moon." Applejack explained

"Then I will simply with them a letter Spike take a letter." Luna said

"Okie dokie." Spike said getting out a scroll and pen

"Dear Apple family, it is I Princess Luna now please let Discord stay with you all for he is reformed and didn't banish me to the moon. I am simply somewhere else in a predicament and I would gladly go over there myself and explain but I am not up and most in my um best shape. Rest assure I will be back when Princess Celestia has all our subjects join together in Canterlot on the latest development till then yours truly Princess Luna. P.S. if you need more convincing I will visit you in your dreams." Luna told Spike what to write down

"Okay got it." Spike told her

"Okay let me stamp it with my royal seal there we go." Luna said using her horn to seal it with a moon crest

"But won't they think Discord wrote this." Fluttershy asked

"He couldn't have nopony not even Discord could copy a royal seal it's magical that's why I use my horn." Luna simply explained

"Oh." the mane six and Spike said

"Anyways you should all go back and Discord remember when I tell you this you are not do any chaotic thing do I make myself clear." Luna said making Discord shrink

"Yes you make yourself perfectly clear." Discord said beads of sweat rolling off his forehead

"Good now go." Luna ordered

"Bye." They all said

**A/N: Wow that was I don't even know who knew Luna had it i her oh wait I did haha anyway I hope ya'll are enjoying my story so far don't forget to review or suggest somethings bye**


	10. The Letter

**Okay so this update is early then i thought it would be but hey the more I update the sooner this story would be done so yea anyways lets get back to this story.**

Discord flashed him and the mane six plus Spike back to Equestria and turns into a yellow pony with a brown mane and tail and his cutie mark is of an apple with a tornado in the background to go with his name Apple Chaos. The mane six and Spike plus the new Apple Chaos (Discord) and Applejack and Apple Chaos went there way to Sweet Apple Acres when Apple Chaos started complaining about him having to walk.

"Why can't I just teleport us there this is so boring, are we there yet?" Apple Chaos kept complaining

"Dis... Apple Chaos we just started walking calm ya'll self." Applejack told Apple Chaos

"But its so boring aghhhhhh." Apple Chaos grunted

"Were almost there." Applejack assured him

"Good because i'm so bored." Apple Chaos said

"Were her Apple Chaos." Applejack told him

"Finally now lets go shock your family." Apple Chaos said

"Hold on Apple Chaos!" Applejack said

"Applejack is that you." Granny Smith asked

"Yes it's me Granny." Applejack replied

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom said

"Apple Bloom come here you little whipper snapper." Applejack said

"Hi Applejack." Big Mag

"Hi Big Mac." Applejack said back

"How is this young colt." Granny Smith asked looking at Apple Chaos curiously

"Oh I like ya'll to meet Apple Chaos he is a long lost cousin." Applejack said

"Long lost cousin you say I would know about him first are you sure." Granny Smith said concerned

"How about ya'll that includes you Apple Chaos come in the barn so I can tell ya'll something." Applejack told them

"Um okay." they all said

They all followed Applejack into the barn wondering why she wanted them to go in there except Apple Chaos he knew exactly why.

"Okay we're here what is this all about." Granny Smith asked

"Well you see Apple Chaos is really Discord." Applejack said worried how her family would react

"What!" They all said together out of shock and then gave death glares at Discord

"Yes he is Discord , Discord do your thing but make sure the barn doors are closed." Applejack demanded

"Okay." with that Discord closed the barn doors and turned back to himself

"Ahhhhhhh." Apple Bloom screamed

"Apple Bloom calm down!" Applejack demanded

"Oops sorry." Apple Bloom apologized

"Enough! Applejack why is he here and why do you trust him he trapped Princess Luna in the moon." Granny Smith asked

"He didn't trap her in the moon I saw her myself she even gave us a note to explain everything." Applejack said

"Okay let's see it then give it to Big Mac to read it." Granny Smith told her

"Okay here ya go Big Mac." Applejack handed him the note

"Okay it says 'Dear Apple Family, it is I Princess Luna now please let Discord stay with you all for he is reformed and didn't banish me to the moon. I simply somewhere else in a predicament and I would gladly go over there myself and explain but I am up and most in my um best shape. Rest assure I will be back when Princess Celestia has all our subjects join together in Canterlot on the latest till then yours truly Princess Luna p.s. If you need more convincing I will visit you in your dreams.' that's what the letter said." Big Mac read the letter

"Hm, how do we know that it was really Princess Luna who wrote it could've been Discord who wrote it." Granny Smith asked

"Because its her seal nopony not even Discord could copy it because she uses her horn to seal it." Applejack explained

"Hm, okay we will give him a chance but if he does anything wrong we will report him." Granny Smith said

"Deal!" both Applejack and Discord who was turning back to Apple Chaos said together

"Okay lets go back into the house and show what was his name again?" Granny Smith asked forgetting his made up name

"Apple Chaos." Applejack said

"Okay and what if ponies wonder about his name." Granny Smith questioned

"Say he wreaks everything he touches but don't really do that Apple Chaos." Applejack warned

"I know I know no chaos." Apple Chaos said

"Okay well Apple Chaos let us show you your room." Apple Bloom said tugging on Apple Chaos's hoof

**A/n: Okay chapter 10 done yay finally double digits who hoo do you guys think it was weird that I let Big Mac read the letter I did that because he doesn't really talk much so I decided to let him read it anyways don't forget to review and suggest things i'm always up for suggetions on how to make this story better but don't worry I have something BIG planned for the ending until then byeeeeeee**


	11. The New Luna

**Hello again I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner but things have been REALLY complicated like I found out i'm serverely anemic which means i'm always tired anyways lets get back to this story**

After everypony left Night Scream and Shadow Bolt were having a secret conversation until Luna cleared her throat and asked why they were being so secretive.

"Oh Luna its nothing really just talking about our plan." Shadow said nervously

"Hm, what plan?" Luna questioned

"Well Luna we have something to tell you that we haven't told you yet." Night said with beads running down his face

"Hm, and praytell what is it you haven't told me?" Luna asked

"Well you see the only way that we can defeat or at least convince the Southern tribe is for you to pretend to be my long lost daughter and accept to marry King." Night said even more nervous

"What I have to marry him! How is that even going to work with me looking like this my horn and my wings are a dead give away!" Luna shouted

"Oh we have already thought of that." Shadow said with a big smirk on his face and blew some strange aqua blue powder

"What in the world!" Luna shouted as she began to glow and transform into something else

"Yes it worked!" Night and Shadow said at the same time

"What do you mean yes it worked." Luna questioned not sure of what happened

"Why don't you look for yourself." Shadow said pointing to the mirror for Luna to look in

"What who is that?" Luna asked

"Its you." said Night Scream

Luna was still in shock for she was a different wolf she had no wings or horn, she was a grey wolf with purple eyes and one of her eyes was covered with her shaggy aqua blue bangs, her paws were the same color as her bangs, and so was the tip of her tail.

"What how did you." Luna stand there in wonderment

"The powder transformed you, your name is now Storm and you are my long lost daughter now do you think he will believe us." Night asked

"Um yea I actually do but whats my back story." Luna asked ready to play the role

After Night and Shadow told Luna what to say and told her she was another wolf they were ready to go to the Southern tribe.

"Ah Night Scream so nice to see you again." said King

"And nice to see you again too King." Night said nicely

"And Shadow Bolt but who is this fine young lady." King asked

"King this is my long lost daughter Storm." Night told him

"Ah yes Storm its a pleasure to meet you." King told Storm (aka Luna)

"The pleasure is all mine." said Storm

"Anyways Night why are you here." King asked

"Oh yes you see my daughter Storm wants to accept your offer to be your bride." Night said

"Oh now does she really." King said intrigued

"Hm hm i do want to accept but there is one thing." Storm said

"Yes and what is that one thing." King asked

"My brother has to stay with me." Storm said

"Hm and why is that." King asked

"He is my protector against a ghost that haunts me you see I found a cave and I lived in there it was in the Shadow Forest and there was a ghost there it used to protect me but now it haunts me so my brother has to stay with me." Storm lied

"Oh well um okay I guess." King said

"Thank you King." Storm said

"Hm hm WILLA come here!" King shouted

"Yes brother i'm right here no need to shout." Willa said

"Ah Storm I like you to me Willa, Willa this is Storm my bride to be." King introduced one another

Luna liked this Willa she seemed nice she was also a grey wolf with blue eyes and had pink curly bangs over one eye and her paws and the tip of her tail were also pink she reminded Luna of her current wolf self.  
>"How do you do." Willa said<p>

"Oh good how do you do." Storm said

"Good thanks so you're accepting to marry my brother." Willa said

"Um why yes I am." Storm said

"Cool anyways how about I show you guys to your tent." Willa said

"Um okay." both Storm and Shadow said

**A/n: Okay that's the end of chapter 11 I hope you are enjoying it and Storm and Willa are rightfully owned by Dj Storm thank you again Dj Storm for suggesting those two ocs and the other one Silver Star will not sadly be used but thanks anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**


	12. Author's Note

Hello this is an author's note and I am sad to report that I won't be able to add any new chapters for a while because my sister dropped her laptop and it broke so I can't type on it right now I'm using my kindle to type this but it is such a pain in the butt to type with it that I won't be able to use it also for my birthday I might get my own laptop but the bad thing is that my birthday is the last day of May so it will be a while but when I do go to my best friends house I might be able to use her laptop anyways I am sooooooooooo sorry this happened see ya later


End file.
